


I've thought of Angels. Choking on their halos.

by Alpha_Alison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Character Death, Demon Stiles, Demon Wolf, References to Supernatural (TV), The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Alison/pseuds/Alpha_Alison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’d think it would be liberating when a secret is revealed, so you can stop lying to those you care about. Unfortunately it’s not.</p><p>Of course it was the Alpha pack that had to ruin everything. It always comes back to werewolves. For ten years Stiles had been best friends with Scott McCall, and bless him, he’d suspected nothing. Even when Peter attacked him and he gained superwolf senses, Stiles could always hide it. But no, those meddling Alphas and stupid Deucalion had to ruin it all with the whole “Demon Wolf" crap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've thought of Angels. Choking on their halos.

You’d think it would be liberating when a secret is revealed, so you can stop lying to those you care about. Unfortunately it’s not.

Of course it was the Alpha pack that had to ruin everything. It always comes back to werewolves. For ten years Stiles had been best friends with Scott McCall, and bless him, he’d suspected nothing. Even when Peter attacked him and he gained superwolf senses, Stiles could always hide it. But no, those meddling Alphas and stupid Deucalion had to ruin it all with the whole “Demon Wolf" crap.

* * *

 

Stiles could see this wasn’t going to end well. Although Scott had managed to kill Ethan (congrats Scotty, you’re a Alpha now!), Aiden seemed to be intent on tearing him and Isaac apart. Boyd & Cora were tag-teaming against Kali, but super bitch seemed to always dodge the killer blows. As for Derek, well he was just failing in the worst way. Deucalion was just throwing him all over the place. And Stiles? Stiles was strapped to a freaking chair, surrounded in Mountain ash (thank you Morrell!)

"ENOUGH! I am the Demon Wolf and i will end you all!" Deucalion then began chanting something, something in Latin. As he finished the chant there was a flash of lightening and the bellowing crack of thunder and Stiles could feel the familiar ache in his bones, which if he were anywhere else but the warehouse would lead to some interesting consequences.

The silence was deafening. Stiles figured now was as good a time as any. “Well Dukey" Stiles grinned as the Alpha growled. The fighting around him had ceased meaning he could her Scott’s low murmur of “Stiles, what are you doing?". To be fair, Scott looked genuinely worried for his mental state, such a great best friend. “Look Scotty, now is not the time for werewolves to be speaking, and yes that means you oh Alpha of mine" he directed a look at Derek “I have the floor now".

"Anyway Dukey, the thing about summoning a demon is that usually you bring one up from hell" he explained. When no-one interrupted he continued “those suckers will do anything you want them to do ‘cause they’re just so damn happy to be topside." he paused. Looking around none of the wolves were moving, they all seemed intent on listening to what he had to say. And if there’s one thing Stiles can do, it’s talk.

"The thing is. You should always check in town before doing a summoning, ‘cause if there’s a demon in town the chances are you pull them over here. And you don’t wanna do that ‘cause you don’t know how powerful said demon could be. Unless of course you add their name, and well that wasn’t gonna happen was it, ‘cause demonic names are bitches to pronounce, trust me i know. Now you’re probably wondering two things. Firstly, why is this moron giving us a mythology lesson on demons, when one is due to show up here, surely he should be trying to escape. And secondly, where is that pesky demon? Am i right? Of course i am, I’m me."

Still no interruptions, if the silence was loud before they were down right drowning in it now. “Anyway, i wont keep you in suspense. The answer to the first question is because I’m stalling. And I’m doing a fantastic job by the way. I wanted to wait for my dad to get here" he looked to the left where the Sheriff had turned up " Hey dad" he nodded. “Son" came the reply. Stiles continued “I’ll let you have a third question, I’m sure it’s ‘why is his dad here?’ again I’m right. Well you see, we thought it should be a family affair. Now back to the second question, the demon is here. Or should i say demons."

Just then Stiles stood up, ropes falling off him and the mountain ash line breaking. “As i said, lower demons, usually do what you want. But the powerful ones, ones even Crowley can’t keep in check, they do what they like. And if you’ve pissed one off, you’re gonna know about it" he strolled forward as Kali and Aiden crouching for a fight, his pack together attempting to heal. He came to a stop beside his dad “so, shall we see how the “Demon Wolf" stands up against some of Hell’s worst nightmares themselves?". Both his, and his fathers eyes went completely black.

Kali attacked first, it wasn’t surprising to either Stilinski. Stiles simply smiled at his dad, who then lifted arm and flung it out to the side. The crack of bone was ear-splitting in the silence, then Kali’s lifeless body slumped to the ground. His pack still frozen in shock hadn’t moved, however Aiden was travelling toward Stiles, who simply clicked his fingers. Aiden stopped dead, literally, his neck turned at an impossible angle. 

"This is not possible!" Deucalion bellowed “you cannot be a demon, i would have smelled it on you!" he was slowly edging backwards. Stiles grinned, it was a vicious, evil sneer. It looked so wrong on a face so young and innocent. “Remember Dukey, how i said there are more powerful demons. Demons even the King of Hell can’t control. Well those demons are born, instead of created from tortured souls." Deucalion was shaking his head “that is not possible. I have never heard of such a thing." Again Stiles smiled “well you see, when a mommy demon and a daddy demon love each other very much, they have special cuddles. That leads to little baby demons. And those baby demons, they just happen to be the most powerful fuckers you can mess with. And funnily enough, you’ve just gone and pissed one off."

There was a second of hesitation where Deucalion seemed to think it through, fight or flight, before he bolted towards the exit, and that just wasn’t going to do at all. This dick had come into his town, killed his friends and declared himself the Alpha of Alphas, destroyer of worlds. There was no way he was leaving. Stiles lifted a hand and Deucalion flew into the wall, he was totally immobilised. In hindsight Stiles could have done it better, quicker, more humanely, but then again he wasn’t human, and now everyone knew it. Also all he could feel was rage. Rage for Erica, and blinding sorrow. He had to make the Alpha pay.

He peeled the skin from his limbs, and when it tried to heal he burnt the muscles underneath. He then tore open the stomach and laughed as his intestines blossomed out of the gaping wound, all the while the Alpha screamed in agony. Only when his dad came over and put a hand on his shoulder did he stop the torment. Deucalion panted and begged the older Stilinski to let him go. “Son i think you’ve put him through enough. You need to end this" the Sheriff’s eyes went black for a moment. Stiles hung his head “you’re right" he acknowledged. He turned back to the shell of an Alpha. He was wrecked, the wolf was attempting to heal his body. Stiles turned to leave, but all he could see we’re bouncing blonde curls, and the predatory smile encased between cherry red lips. The image in his mind shifted and he saw her lifeless body, bloodied and broken. Deucalion had murdered Erica, beautiful Erica, the Catwoman to his Batman. He couldn’t live. Before John could even think to protest Stiles turned back and clicked his fingers again. It wasn’t like Aiden though, it was far messier as the Alpha exploded, covering both Stilinskis in blood.

As Stiles turned back to his father he didn’t see any disappointment on his face. Deep down the Sheriff must have known the wolf had done something truly atrocious. Stiles took a deep breath and looked toward his pack. Again in hindsight he shouldn’t have done this. It would have been better to just disappear home than to look at them. Cora simply looked shocked and she almost hid behind Derek’s shoulder, showing exactly how young she really was. Isaac was curled up, still healing, but looking more terrified than Stiles had ever seen anyone look. Boyd, although he was crouched defensively seemed almost thankful, as though he knew why Stiles had killed the Alpha. Scott looked both frightened and betrayed as he looked back at his friend of so many years. Finally Stiles sought out Derek’s eyes, and god if there’s one thing he wishes it’s that he never did that. He looked completely shell-shocked, he genuinely looked like Stiles had attacked him.

It was the Sheriff who spoke up eventually. “I assume we’ll be having no more problems from any werewolves" he looked at Derek while he said this, who never once took his eyes off Stiles. “Come on son, we should go home. And i suggest everyone else in this room does the same". With that Stiles opened his to see he was in his living room, with his father in front of him. “I’m sorry son, i know you didn’t want them to know." And with that he closed the distance and hugged the boy.

* * *

 

*3 days later*

The sheriff had gone back to work. There was a knock on the door and Stiles assumed it was just the mail man, however when he opened the door he was faced with a werewolf. “I just wanna know why, why did you kill him in the end?" Boyd asked. “I just had to. All I could see was Ericas face and how confident she was after the bite. But then I remembered her body, broken and lifeless. I couldn’t let him live after doing that" Stiles answered honestly. Boyd nodded from the doorstep “Thank you for doing what I couldn’t do. You wont have any problems from me."  And with that he was turning and walking away.

Apparently Boyd stopping by was only the beginning. An hour later Stiles was walking to the door again, not knowing who to expect this time. Still, he was not expecting a fist to the face. “Jesus fuck Scott!" he shouted. The wolf in question merely shrugged “Pfft, like that even hurt you. Can you even feel anything?" Scott questioned. Stiles sighed “Of course I can feel you moron. You feel it when you’re hurt don’t you, you just heal quicker." he explained. Scott was seething, that was easy to see, the flashing red Alpha eyes (and boy that was gonna take some getting used to) were a good indication. “For ten years you’ve been lying to me Stiles, TEN YEARS. You’re not who you say you are, I mean was everything a lie? And why didn’t you tell me, huh? I told you when I found out I was a werewolf!". Scott’s eyes were back to normal finally. Stiles shook his head. “Okay firstly, I know how long we’ve been friends buddy, I was there. I am the same person. I still love curly fires, I mean jesus they’re like deep fried crack. I still love comic books and Call of Duty, and buddy I still love you and i’d never hurt you. You’re my brother. Secondly, i’m not gonna just go around broadcasting that i’m a demon. You’d think I was crazy, then when i showed you, you would have freaked the fuck out and you know it. But it’s more than that. You think my mother died in a freak road accident? No. Another demon found us. He thought he could take us out, he thought we were just a bunch of regular lowers. He didn’t know we were a family. Not until me and dad found him anyway." his face twisted with the memory. “Oh and thirdly, like hell did you tell me you were a werewolf. I’m the one that figured it out!" he looked up at Scott to see his expression had softened. “I’m sorry Stiles, i’m so sorry about your mother. I know you wouldn’t hurt me. but I just need to know, you are in control right?" Scott asked. Stiles laughed at that “Of course i’m in control Scott, I’ve been like this my whole life, and you’ve never once seen me flash the eyes." And with that he was being crushed in a werewolf hug (or a poor assassination attempt).

Things got better. Isaac eventually came over, still looking terrified. Apparently Scott was his Aplha now, since they loved together and had a close enough friendship, it just worked. Scott was the one who convinced Isaac to come along. After apologising profusely to the boy and promising to never, ever use his powers on him, and  look at Scott he seemed to ease up a bit.

It was almost routine by the time school rolled around again. Stiles would sit with Scott and Isaac at lunch and in lessons, they were back to being invisible since Lydia and Allison had cut off all werewolf communications. He even got a friendly nod of acknowledgement when Boyd passed him in the corridors. There was still a distinct lack of Sourwolf in his life, but it wasn’t too bad.

Of course when he was back to feeling normal again that things should change. He walked out of school with Scott and Isaac one Wednesday, and had the familiar feeling of being watched. He looked up and saw Derek stood next to his Camaro. He sighed and walked over, coming to a stop in front of the Alpha. “Get in the car Stiles." he barked (hah, barked). Stiles looked to Scott “here man, take Betty and you and Isaac go pick up snacks, we’ll have a Marvel marathon tonight. Don’t worry, i’ll be fine." He dropped the keys into his friends hand as Isaac started to pull Scott back to the jeep, then turned back to face Derek. “So Sourwolf what can i do for you today?" he asked. “Get. In. The. Car" he punctuated with a flash of red eyes. “You know" Stiles started “you might wanna be a bit nicer to me these days, oh and also, I can do the special eye trick too." He flashed his black eyes back and watched as Derek leaned away, which hurt more than it should have really, so he turned and got in the car.

The drive to the Hale house was silent, and when they stopped Derek just got out and walked into the house, Stiles assumed he was meant to follow. Inside the house was still as decrepit and covered in greenery. He stopped in front of the Alpha, who stood in front of the broken stairs. A shadow appeared to the left. “Ah Peadowolf, was wondering where you had been" he smiled. Peter chuckled “Stiles, as eloquent as ever I see. I hear you’re not so useless after all." Stiles narrowed his eyes “yeah, I guess it’s a good thing you didn’t bite me huh, i would have tasted awful." he grinned. Again the wolf chuckled “I just want you to know I think this is a stupid idea Stiles. I mean so what if you’re a puff of black smoke who enjoys eating babies, each to their own right?" Derek growled low. Stiles faltered “against what?" he asked. It was Derek who answered this time “Demons possess people. That means the real Stiles is in there somewhere" he looked up and Stiles followed his gaze seeing the devils trap on the ceiling. Peter started to say the exorcism in latin in the background. Stiles was angry “are you stupid" he asked Derek specifically “I’m not possessing a body you ass. Or did you miss my whole demon sex talk at Deucalion? I was born like this, there’s nothing to exorcise!" he shouted. “We’ll see" came Derek’s reply. Peter finished his exorcism, as Stiles’ eyes turned completely black.There was a bellowing crack, which the wolves thought was thunder.

As Stiles stepped out of the trep, eyes still black both wolves looked up to see a gaping crack across the ceiling. “I told you, it’s all me. It’s always been me in here, and it’s only ever going to be me." Stiles explained. The wolves crouched defensively. “I’m not going to fight you. I’m going to go home and spend time with my pack." Stiles continued. Derek straightened up “you mean my pack! Scott wont come near me, neither will Isaac, and Boyd barely speaks to me. You’ve taken my pack!" Stiles was dumbfounded “I didn’t steal anything Derek! Scott is doing his bestfriendly duties and ignoring you ‘cause you weren’t speaking to me, as for Isaac you threw him out when your sister came back. And did you think that maybe Boyd is still grieving over Erica? No you didn’t, you just like to blame me ‘cause you don’t know how to handle me. I’m so done with you." Stiles turned to walk away.

"Why didn’t you tell me?" Derek mumbled. Stiles turned back, Peter was nowhere in sight. “What?" he questioned. “Why didn’t you tell me about you being a  demon?" Derek demanded. “I didn’t tell you, or Scott, because i didn’t wanna lose the friends i had, over something i can’t change. All i want is to be normal. I don’t want to be feared Derek. And with the pack, i felt like i belonged." he finished. Derek looked down then back up “You’re in control right?" Stiles laughed “Of course i am, i’ve never gone all demon hulk on you before." Derek nodded slowly “Well if you do want back in, we have pack meetings on Fridays." he murmured. Stiles smiled “I’ll think about it Sourwolf." and with that he turned and disappeared back home. Yeah, he thought, things will get back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone asking for a fic of Deucalion summoning a demon and Stiles answering with "you rang". So this just kinda happened. Any mistakes are my own, but I'd be happy if you pointed them out since I wrote this at about 4am.  
> Originally posted on my tumblr ( search for alpha-alison-katherine ) as "Shall we see how the "Demon Wolf" stands up against some of Hell's worst nightmares themselves?" but tbh I preferred this title from Fall Out Boys 'Just One Yesterday'. Comments are very welcome :)


End file.
